Juggernaut
by the unknown source 77
Summary: Nico is bent on revenge and when an oppertunity comes, Nico dives head first. He encounters a cursed blade, a tainted soul, and the Lord of Time. The future depends on him to either bring it to an end, or save it. Placed after The Titan's Curse.


**Author's Notes:**** This is basically a story about how I would want the series to end, which means there will be more to come.**_** A lot more. This isn't a one shot. **_**Thanks and enjoy the first chapter! **

**Chapter One: The Purging**

His inspiration was lost, but the rage burned one. Slash, duck, roll, jab, and pierce were the only thing in the boys mind. Air traveled into his nostrils and replenishing his body of fuel to carry on. With each slain enemy he tightened his grasp on the hilt. It fit the contour of his hand nicely and provided each swing with more power and swing, making him as deadly as ever.

He had made it through the groups of men with ease. The powers of the Underworld flew through him. He controlled much of the battle, leaving no man with a pulse and granting none passage to the Underworld. Nico would kill them all and leave their souls to walk this earth without life, or death.

Nico was a juggernaut, making sure he heard every man scream for forgiveness. Each time one had fallen, he felt only closer to her. Almost next to her. This only fed to his anger and lead to madness. He would stop at nothing to find the Lord of Time and carry him to Tarutus with his bear hands.

Nico would see the end to Kronos, and _he would avenge her._

**XXXXX**

Nico pulled his aviator's jacket up to his shoulders as he got up from the hard ground. His green eye's were unfocused as he got out of the alley and onto the busy street. Many people flooded the street, most on phones, complaining as most humans do. Sheepishly he made his way past some of then and as stealthy as possible grabbed his breakfast off of a mobile cart and continued down the street, not minding if the man noticed or not.

He was the son of Hades, after all. Nico could banish him to a thousand year torture, but none of the mattered to him. It was the three month anniversary since he had gotten the news of his sister's death, from that stupid Jackson kid. The thought of the kid made Nico sick to his stomach.

After content with the reminders of his brunch her tossed it behind his shoulder. Then with the satisfactory of hearing it hit the pavement he turned a corner. He stopped dead in his tracks. Nico now stood face to face with a one eyed creature. A cyclops, if he may. It was hunched over fishing through the trash.

Nico reached for his sword, pulled it out, and charged at the creature. In the same swift movement, Nico pushed himself down under the beast and thrusted his sword toward the sky.

It yelled, but didn't vaporize like the rest. He barley hit it. Now instead of it turning to dust it went wild and chased the boy, who was up to the run. Nico ducked through crowds of people and even dashed into an alley, once or twice to escape it, but each time he thought he had lost it, it's yellow eye was always there.

Nico had found a narrow alleyway and dashed into it, with the hopes of slowing the beast down, but it wasn't narrow enough and to Nico's dread it had a dead end. Trapped in the dead end alley, Nico's instincts got to him. He had either fight, or run. The son of hades couldn't get past the one eyed demon fast enough, so it left one option, fight.

The sword in Nico's hand started to faintly glow a shade of dark. Screaming to be purged of it's evils. To stab it into the earth and as Nico did this, the cyclops charged. Just as the cyclops made a swoop for the boy, dark lightning shot from the ground. Each blast bounced off the brick, until they all clashed into one another.

In it's true form was not of evil, but of human. A girl stood in it's place, holding her filthy robes tightly. Nico's eyes grew large. And before he could react the girl spoke. Her words were soft, but the power great. "Leave." The cyclops grew blind from the new lights of the female. His body started to deteriorate, growing separated, losing all existence and when the power seem to stabilize, it grew great.

Nico had never encountered such great powers, or a girl being born by the powers of a sword. How could this happen? Who is she? And will Nico survive long enough to figure it out?


End file.
